


Education

by minkhollow



Category: Discworld
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margolotta was expecting to teach, rather than learn; she ended up doing both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Education

**Author's Note:**

> Less porn than most of my porn-battle things, but still fun to write.  
> I am not Sir Pterry; I'm just borrowing out of love.

Margolotta took young Havelock under her wing, when he arrived in Uberwald, largely based on his aunt's recommendation. He more than lived up to that promise, and proved a particularly eager student on matters of politics.

But he quickly proved that he was not the only one with a few things to learn, nor was Margolotta the only one capable of teaching. Their more private endeavors were his idea; when Margolotta asked why, he simply raised an eyebrow and said he thought it might be of mutual benefit to them. He thought nothing of the various barriers that might be presented to them, especially once he returned to Ankh-Morpork, and Margolotta let herself be taken in by his relative enthusiasm.*

The affair did not end, when he carried on with his Grand Sneer; instead, they kept up as regular of written correspondence as could be achieved without a functional postal service.** Margolotta found that the letters did far more than Havelock's presence had - but then, she always had preferred language to action, in cases such as this. His letters warmed her in a way that little else had ever managed to.

But then, that was hardly a surprise, for a vampire.

As it was highly inconvenient for her to visit, Havelock made the journey, when he felt he could. They made the most of their time together, especially when he taught her that talking worked even better than his letters.

*Very few other people would have recognised it as enthusiasm, but she had become familiar with Havelock's moods in fairly short order.

**This was fairly functional, given that no one wanted to cross Margolotta - or Havelock, when he came into his own.


End file.
